There are many open source software development tools on the market today. However, a software developer that desires to create an integrated software solution using these software development tools may spend a considerable amount of effort not only individually configuring each software development tool, but also assembling the software development tools to execute together seamlessly. Further, because the integrated software solution is created in a development environment that differs from a production environment, the software developer often encounters unexpected problems when the integrated software solution is deployed for use. Such unexpected problems may be especially detrimental when the integrated software solution is a mission critical application, such as an application that operates or manages telecommunication or utility infrastructures.